Embarazada
by Natalia Uchiha
Summary: Sakura se encuentra en una muy difícil decisión. Después de un año de casada con Uchiha Sasuke se da cuenta de que está embarazada, no sabe qué hacer o decir al respecto de su embarazo. No saber decir las cosas es un problema para Sakura y mucho menos mentir, sobre todo por no saber qué va a decir su esposo cuando se entere de su hijo. AU.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se encuentra en una muy difícil decisión. Después de un año de casada con Uchiha Sasuke se da cuenta de que está embarazada, no sabe qué hacer o decir al respecto de su embarazo. No saber decir las cosas es un problema para Sakura y mucho menos mentir, sobre todo por no saber qué va a decir su esposo cuando se entere de su hijo.

Pensando haber estado enferma y después de haber estado completamente equivocada al respecto de una gripe o peste se da cuenta que tiene una semana de embarazo y no sabe cómo decirle a Sasuke al respecto del tema.

Existen miles de maneras de decirle al padre sobre él bebe que viene en camino, pero no sabe cuál es la manera ni el lugar correcto para decirle, tiene miedo de las reacciones de Sasuke o pero mentirle tampoco es una opción, según ella es 'solo ocultar la verdad' y su peor virtud es mentir sobre todo porque no sabe hacerlo y menos en la cara de Sasuke cuando él sabe cuándo miente y cuando no.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Pues esta historia se me vino a la cabeza mientras estaba en clase y no sabia si publicarla o no pero eh aquí la historia y mi vagancia en clase._

_esta historia consiste de 10 u 11 capítulos, espero que les guste y me comenten que les pareció._


	2. 1 mes

**_1 mes…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sakura_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Enterarme de estar embarazada fue la mejor noticia que me habían dado en la vida. Ese pequeño o pequeña que crecía dentro de mí era la próxima persona a la que iba a amar más en este mundo, la muestra de nuestro amor entre Sasuke y yo…ok, eso sonó cursi, lo siento, pero es así la nueva etapa por la que estoy pasando.

Ya tengo casi tres semanas de embarazo, los malestares aún siguen y es algo molesto, siempre estoy mareada y me cuesta pararme; a veces creo que parezco borracha en vez de embarazada, aunque, claro, aun no se me nota. Últimamente eh comido de más, algo que a las enfermeras les parece extraño puesto que no soy de las que comen más de cinco veces al día y en diferentes horas. Antes solo comía dos o tres veces pero ahora cambio, mi apetito es irregular y aunque así lo sea estoy agradecida ya que no tengo antojos de cosas extrañas y muy pocas han sido.

Aun nadie sabe nada, solo la persona que me hizo los exámenes pero dudo mucho que le cuente a alguien, después de todo no soy la única que se va a hacer exámenes de análisis.

Los cambios en mi cuerpo han sido bastantes tanto física como mentalmente. Una cosa es comer de más en tu trabajo pero otra es sentir repulsión a otros alimentos sobre todo si don tu favorito. ¡Sufro bastante por eso! Mis pobres _panqueques_ terminaron en la basura la semana pasada solo porque su olor me causaba nauseas –aunque yo creía que era la peste– y creí que estaban vencidos así que tristemente les dije adiós y luego fui a comprar otros pero tan solo imaginarme de nuevo el olor a masa preparada y dulce me dieron ganas de vomitar.

También de que la ¡pinche! fatiga no me deja caminar más de dos metros seguidos sin terminar como un gordo recién salido de una maratón de quinientas millas, así que me toco aprender a regular la respiración para así no cansarme tanto y no estar jadeando como tal cual perro.

También otro cambio son mis emociones, a veces me pongo muy sentimental y cariñosa, entre esas entra la cursilería que me da, otras veces estoy de mal genio y me molesta la presencia de alguien, dure días intentando averiguar él porque y me di cuenta de que no lo descubrí así que eso me dio aún más rabia – ¡puto cambio hormonal! ¬¬ – Tsk! Bueno.

Y el último cambio fue físico mi cuerpo ahora es más marcado que antes, siempre tuve un cuerpo lindo, ni muy _bolón_ pero tampoco era una tabla, de hecho era generoso, no me quejo. Pero mis senos están insoportables, como doctora y profesional debería saber que los leves dolores en ellos y el crecimiento son totalmente naturales…claro cuando es de otra mujer pero en ti ¡Oh por Dios es realmente fastidioso!, además de que se volvieron mucho más sensibles.

Definitivamente el primer pasa volando, o eso es lo que dicen, pero para mí pasa más rápido una tortuga con ocho patas y dos cabezas que este pinche mes.

La relación entre Sasuke y yo ha sido como siempre, los dos solos o simplemente salimos a comer en algún restaurante, a algún campo libre o simplemente al parque. Y aunque Sasuke no tenga tiempo para su trabajo, siempre lo tiene para mi, esa fue una de las cosas por las cual me enamore de él. Su actitud de hombre frió, orgulloso, prepotente e indiferente siempre la ha mostrado en público –no es por decir que es una mala persona, es solo que él es así– pero conmigo siempre se mostró diferente, claro aunque al inicio no nos llevábamos ni en la más mínima situación, resumido. Él, el chico popular y más listo de la universidad, deseado por las mujeres y por algunos hombres creyéndose el rey del mundo pero no era así, y yo, bueno pues yo… era la novata y nueva de la universidad preparando toda una carrera de medicina mientras que él la hacía en emprendimiento, claro pero como yo era la loca que no le hacía caso por ser un adonis y aparte de que dañaba su ego y reputación las cosas no se llevaron por la paz, hasta que un día nos entendimos, nos enamoramos, nos casamos y ahora a punto de tener un hijo. Ninguno de nuestros amigos se lo creyó, pensaban que era una broma muy buena y que Sasuke al fin había sacado su lado bromista y dejaba su cara de amargado –dicho por Naruto– y por su puesto el con el ceño fruncido termino por golpear a Naruto casi hasta el cansancio…ñeee entre Neji, Shikamaru y Ino –aunque no lo crean– lograron quitar a Sasuke de sobre Naruto.

Bien, pensaran que todo lo que digo es fácil, pero en realidad es solo lo que pienso y siento en realidad no sería capaz de decirle a Sasuke que estoy embarazada, simple, no puedo llegar y decirle "S_asuke, cariño, vas a ser padre y todo porque por tu puta culpa y la excusa de 'no me gusta usar condón' nos llevaron a esto" _ya quisiera decírselo así, pero no soy capaz. Quiero decírselo pero tengo miedo, no saber cómo se lo tomara me tiene prendida al techo.

-¿En que piensas?- la voz de Sasuke retumbo por mis oídos y me hizo acordar de que hoy es su día libre…mierda!

-Eh…no nada en especial-dije algo nerviosa. Ambos nos encontrábamos juntos en la sala viendo TV yo muy, muy cerca de el abrazándolo por la cintura y el pasando su brazo por mi cabeza. Era habitual pero me hacia sentir como una pequeña enamoradiza.

Su sexy ceja se elevó en forma de confusión y era verdad, era un asco mintiendo y sobre todo a Sasuke, siempre terminaba contándole la verdad y luego sermoneada por parte de él sobre que hacer, el porque y bla, bla, bla.

-Bien me acompañaras a hacer la compra- dije sonriendo y cambiando de tema antes de que preguntara. Rápidamente me levante del sofá antes de cometer una _imprudencia _con mi marido y luego que me descubra por culpa de mi gran bocota.

-¿Ya?- pregunto con desdén y aburrimiento. Era su día libre, era comprensible de que se quería quedar en casa descansando pero no quería crear un alboroto en el sofá ademas, necesitaba... _comprarlo_ ya.

-Si, ya, tengo que comprar…cosas- estaba a punto de decir chocolate y helado pero preferiría ir a comprar las cosas que se necesitaban para la alacena -que no eran muchas- pero me servia de excusa para salir de casa.

-Hmp- musito entre molesto mientras que se levantaba del sofá con pereza, sabia que le cansaba el solo ir de compras pero siempre decía que no le gustaría que me pasara algo y que preferiría estar conmigo por si acaso.

-No me hmp-es- esos putos monosílabos de mierda que siempre usa, son realmente odiosos y hacen que mi ánimo empeore pero por más que intento controlarlos me es casi imposible.

-Por qué no nos quedamos aquí, en la habitación, pasamos un buen rato y luego vamos por la compra- dijo en un tono muy seductor mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba por detrás, pero antes de que lograra sujetarme yo ya estaba en la puerta del departamento.

-¡Apresúrate!-le grite desde casi la salida al ascensor. C_ontrol Sakura, control..._me dije a mi misma mentalmente a la vez que respiraba pausadamente y contaba hasta 10.

Sabía que con solo tocarme, yo ya estaría debajo de el gimiendo como perra mientras culminábamos nuestro acto con un éxtasis en la punta del cielo.

_¡MIERDA!_

Con solo pensar en eso me daban ganas de volver y besarle con pasión y dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera conmigo -como siempre-.

_Contrólate__, inhala..., exhala..., inhala..., exhala... _

Cuando logramos por fin salir del edificio pude volver a respirar completamente tranquila y sin presiones. la tensión sexual en el ascensor era demasiado notoria y si no fuera por es ancianita que se subió al ascensor no sabría que hubiera pasado entre esas cuatro pequeñas paredes.

El camino al supermercado fue tranquilo y normal, yo le contaba de cómo me había ido esta semana -omitiendo lo del análisis y del embarazo- y el de vez en cuando me respondía o me contaba una que otra cosa. Siempre me gustaba cuando me contara sus cosas, casi nunca teníamos secreto y cuando lo teníamos terminábamos por descubrir el secreto del otro. Es increíble como dos personas que se habían llevado tan mal en la universidad se pudieran conocer tan fácilmente como si fueran un libro abierto...o por lo menos yo si lo era.

Cuando llegamos, lo primero que hice fue coger una cesta para llevar todas las cosas en vez de la mano. Siempre escogíamos las cosas que llevaríamos y luego mirábamos con cuales estábamos de acuerdo y cuales no -que era la mayoría de veces- siempre teníamos gustos diferentes y después de una pequeña discusión llevaríamos ambas o solo una. Mientras Sasuke llevaba la cesta yo escogía las cosas que íbamos a llevar. No tardamos mucho, casi siempre comprábamos cosas diferentes y esta no seria la excepción.

-Yogurt de ¿limón o fresa?- pregunte a Sasuke sin mirarlo. Yo quería llevar el de fresa y sabia que él el de limón pero aun así no quería discutir.

-Limón- contesto secamente. Ya sabia yo. Pensé. Debe estar de mal genio porque lo deje en medio del departamento y luego en el ascensor.

-Esta bien- respondí sonriendo mientras echaba el yogurt a la cesta. Debía estandose preguntando el porque no discutía si el sabia que a mi me encantaba la fresa así que no podía levantar sospechas.

-¿Descremada o normal?- pregunte.

-Normal- respondio igual que antes.

-¿Parmesano o _mozzarella_?_-_

_-_Parmesano- dijo mientras cogía el queso y lo echaba a la cesta, pero antes de que el queso tocara el material frió del plástico yo detuve la mano de Sasuke con la mía.

-Yo digo que _mozzarella…_-contradije. Mas que todo para que no se sintiera raro por no discutir.

-Ese queso es para pasta y ninguno come pasta- dijo obvio mientras rodaba los ojos hacia un lado y yo lo miraba desafiándolo. Yo quería el puto queso parmesano y punto.

"_Yo quiero pasta!"_ grite mentalmente mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, el solo miraba los tomates como si fueran una obra de arte mientras me ignoraba, genial. Siempre llevábamos demasiados tomates, Sasuke solo comía tomates, claro como onces, no le gusta lo dulce y siempre se queda escogiendo los mejores tomates para llevar a casa, siempre lleva casi unos 30...para la semana.

Un horrible olor llego a mi nariz y me dieron ganas de vomitar pero me controle, buscaba que _cosa_ me producía náuseas y me di cuenta de que eran las uvas. Ese olor a dulcetón y como toque ácido era un mareo bien ganado para mí, para mi picha suerte las uvas estaban casi al lado de Sasuke. No me podía alejar así como así y luego vomitar. Eso sería extraño. Pero quien dijo que aguantar la respiración era un juego tonto, sabia que en mi niñez desafiar a mis amigos a aguantar la respiración me ayudaría en algo alguna vez en mi vida.

El estúpido de mi marido no ayudaba mucho, miraba cada tomate como si fuera una obra de arte y lo iba metiendo en una bolsa después de 5 minutos de tocarlo, olerlo y mirarle el color me pregunto ¿Que estaba tocando un tomate o un cristal?

-Sasuke, llevamos aquí más de diez minutos- intente apresurarlo, había respirado tan solo un poco y ya me veía a mi en el baño.

-¿Y?- dijo mordaz mientras tomaba un tomate en su mano y lo palpaba lentamente, el muy idiota seguía sin mirarme y aunque lo negara lo agradecía, no sabia si estaba roja por no respirar o quistas ya estuviera morada.

-Pues que hay más cosas que comprar- intente excusarme.

-Hmp- el muy maldito me ignoro olímpicamente y siguió con sus malditos tomates. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de gritarle y llorar como nunca, pero no podía. Primero: estábamos en un supermercado y segundo: no iba a ser una escenita por cambios hormonales a causa del embarazo.

Sin querer un sollozo se escapó de mi boca y delgadas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas _Malditas traicioneras._ Pensé furiosa para mi misma. En cuanto Sasuke escucho mi sollozo se giró a verme si estaba bien, con esa mirada de preocupación. Se veía tan tierno así.

"_Por fin deja esos estúpidos tomates" _pensé para mí misma. Pero me equivoque. _Hijo de tu...chocha_. No merecía insultare a mi suegra cuando su hijo es un maldito desconsiderado.

El ya no me miraba con una cara de preocupación sino que ahora era una completa confusión, buscando del porque lloraba, pero no le podía decir que era normal en mi estado así que estúpidamente me acerque al otro lado donde estaban las cebollas y cogí una, me la lleve a la mejilla, llorando con más potencia y con libertad sacando todas la lagrimas que inundaban mis ojos.

_¡Malditas traicioneras!._ Volví a repetir.

La mirada de Sasuke estaba clavada en mí, estaba más perdido que "_Alicia en el país de las maravillas" _ hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar dirigiendose a mi.

-¿Por qué lloras?- inquirió aún más confundido al ver como casi ahogo a cientos de personas que se encontraban en el supermercado con mis gruesas e imparables lagrimas.

-Por qué la pobre cebolla... v-va a ser cortada... y mutilada pa-para alguna... ensalada o alguna cosa a-así, ...y no podrá vivir como... l-lo merece- llore con más fuerza mientras usaba a la pobre cebolla de pañuelo. Sollozaba, no sabia si me había entendido o tendría que repetírselo.

_"¿¡Enserio Sakura!? ¿¡La cebolla va a morir!? No sé, simplemente pudiste haber dicho que la cebolla te hacia llorar y ya ¡pero no tremenda idiotez!-_

Tenía razón, no tenía que inventar tremenda bobada para ocultar la verdadera razón de mi llanto desgarrador a causa de las hormonas..

-Sakura, ¿estas llorando por una cebolla?- pregunto con obviedad y viéndome como si fuera un bicho. Maldito, ni siquiera tenia compasión por mi, que soy su esposa y futura madre de su hijo -lo cual aun no sabe-

-Sí ¡y que!- le grite furiosa a lo que el dio con un respingo. Muy pocas veces le había gritado, y cuando lo hacia lo hacia cuando estábamos a solas o...en la cama.

Sasuke se acercó a mí un poco dudoso sin saber que me pasaba, pero aun así lo hizo. Lentamente me quito la cebolla y me abrazo mientras yo me prendaba de su camisa y la dejaba húmeda a causa de la humedad de mis lagrimas.

-Shhh, tranquila…ya todo pasara…-dijo como avergonzado y confundido-…ese es… el destino de las cebollas…nacer…- intento calmarme, pero lo interrumpí.

-Ellas no nacen, se siembran- corregí en un sollozo a la vez que el bufaba con exasperación y contenía las ganas de decirme que era una estupidez por lo que lloraba...si lo conocía y sabia que me iba a decir eso.

-Bueno…se siembran, crecen, se reproducen…-continuo explicando acariciando mi cabello suavemente a lo que logre calmarme un poco y dejar mis lagrimas atrás.

-No se reproducen Sasuke- levante mi rostro para encararlo algo molesta- ¿desde cuando las cebollas tienen pene?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido, el solo rodó los ojos y su mano seguía acariciando mi cabeza y la otra apoyada en mi espalda.

-Bueno entonces…-no sabía que decir- se siembran… crecen y mueren en una sopa- explico algo lento para poder saber lo que él mismo que decía.

-¿En una sopa? ¿En serio Sasuke?- me separe de él por completo. Mis ganas de llorar se fueron y al parecer las náuseas también, pero tener una cebolla en mi nariz y en mi cara me dejaba un hedor asqueroso.

-Bueno… no sé, tal vez en una ensalada o en algún arroz, lo que sea- dijo restandole importancia al asunto mientras me cogía de la mano y en la otra la cesta para salir de las verduras.

Pasamos por las cosas de aseo e higiene personal, compramos _shampoo, _jabón, detergente y muchas cosas más hasta que a Sasuke se le dio por preguntar.

-Oye- me llamo- ¿no necesitas de eso?- señalo…las toallas sanitarias._ ¡MIERDA! ¿¡PORQUE NO SE PUEDE CALLAR UN MOMENTO Y PASAR DE LARGO!?_. Me grite mentalmente, sentía unas ganas enormes de pegarle y decirle 'vamos' pero sabia que tenia que controlarme.

"_N__o, dentro de nueve meses no necesitare de eso" – _Respondí mentalmente. Tampoco le podía decir que tenía que comprarlas y luego coleccionar todos los empaques y meterlos en quién sabe dónde.

-No, no las necesito- respondí para seguir con mi camino pero el ni se movió.

-Pero se supone que en dos semanas…- hablo algo dudoso mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡No las necesito y punto!- le medio grite interrumpiéndolo para no armar un escándalo en publico. Lo quería matar.

Algo que también no me permitía decirle la verdad, era que él, por muy odioso que sea siempre está al tanto de lo mío, especialmente cuando estoy en "mis días", nunca tenemos relaciones durante esa semana, Sasuke no lo hace, siempre queda en abstinencia o simplemente hacemos otra cosa que no implique _penetrarme. _Así que no sabía si quería tener hijos o no por la manera en la que siempre evitaba tener relaciones conmigo, en especial esos días.

Después de que dejo de preguntar por ese tema y que hiciera que mi presión aumentara más, además de mi fatiga, la cual disimulaba, pasamos por la sección de dulces y ahí fue cuando lo vi.

Chocolate y helado de vainilla.

Hacía rato que se me antojaba el helado de chocolate y vainilla, pero como a Sasuke no le gusta el dulce es muy poco lo que llevamos. Sin que se diera cuenta, metí el helado entre mi chaqueta disimuladamente para llevármelo.

_"Que buen escondite Sakura, seguro Sasuke ni nadie te va a ver"_ me recrimine a mí misma con sarcasmo.

Antes de que alguien me viera como una vil ladrona, saque el helado y lo puse con las demás cosas de la compra. Si no le mostraba interés; tal vez ni Sasuke se da cuenta de lo que compramos.

-¿Vas a llevar helado?- Y la cara de Sasuke es todo un poema. Me descubrió. Estaba mirando el helado con una ceja alzada señalandolo.

-Bueno, pues... si... ¿porque no?- pregunte algo obvia.

-Tienes todo un cajón lleno de chocolate Sakura- respondió mientras seguía señalando el tarro del helado. No respondí y solo lo obligue a llevar el maldito -y delicioso- helado que tanto quería en estos días.

-Sí, pero no tengo _helado_ de chocolate- recalque la palabra para diferenciarlo de todos mis chocolates. Dije y segui derecho hacia la caja para pagar todo.

La pinche 'señorita' de la caja se estaba comiendo a Sasuke con la mirada y a mí me mira como si tuviera algo en la cara. Por acto de reflejo me puse una mano en la cara a ver si tenía algo y no lo tenía, mis ojos se clavaron en la _señorita_ que me hizo ese horrible gesto y vi cómo se burlaba en mi cara para luego mirar a Sasuke. La muy maldita me ignoro y siguió comiéndose a Sasuke.

¿Qué acaso uno ya no tiene propiedad?

Digo, sé que Sasuke las ignora y yo confió en el, pero en esas zorras..., por mi pueden ir a conseguirse a otro en la esquina pero no a MI Sasuke.

Mi morocho se dio cuenta de las miradas de la cajera y de no sé cuántas mujeres más a las cuales simplemente ignoro y siguió cargando todo para que lo cobraran y nos fuéramos de ahí.

-A la próxima yo escogeré a que caja iremos- murmure mientras me iba de ahí enojada con mas velocidad, dolo quería irme y dormir.

-¿Eh?- musito confundido mientras cargaba las bolsas para llevarlas al auto.

-¡Tan solo camina!-

Diez minutos después apareció Sasuke con muchas bolsas, casi no le podía ver el rostro, tan solo el cabello...o bueno una parte de el.

-Sabes, si quisieras me hubieras ayudado- descargo todas las bolsas a mi pies y ponía su mano en las rodilla para descansar su espalda, se notaba que estaba cansado, algo no muy común en el pero decidí vengarme.

-Te estás haciendo viejo... Sasuke-_kun_- estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada pero me acorde que yo también estaba así de fatigada unos días antes así que no lo hice por consideración, aunque nunca había visto a Sasuke tan cansado…o pues sí, pero solo en ciertas ocasiones cuando estábamos solos en casa, no en estas circunstancias.

-No me estoy haciendo viejo- replico fulminándome con la mirada.

-¿A no? Pareces _viejito_ de cincuenta años- reí al imaginarme a Sasuke con un bastón y canas blancas en vez de su pelo azabache seria lindo llegar a esa edad juntos.

-Tengo 25 años, Sakura- dejo de respirar como perro y abrió la parte de atras del carro para meter las compras ahí, luego ir al lugar del conductor seguido de mí, claro que al lado contrario que el suyo.

-Y yo tengo veinticuatro y no me estoy quejando- seguí la conversación, como si fuéramos un par de niños chiquitos peleando por un dulce.

-Últimamente no me eh sentido bien- respondió poniéndole fin a la conversación y dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Eso me molesta que me ignoren y sobre todo si es Sasuke, no me gusta ser el centro de atención pero tampoco me gusta que me dejen con la palabra en la boca y mucho menos me ignoren pero aun así no seguí discutiendo ya que un sueño me ataco, pareciera como si no hubiera dormido en días porque en cuanto recline el asiento hacia atrás quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

**.**

.

.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que estaba en la cama con una pequeña sábana blanca que me cubría, pero no fue precisamente el frió lo que me levanto sino las terribles ganas de vomitar así que sin importar nada Salí corriendo al baño y maldecía a Sasuke por tener la habitación tan grande y que el baño quedara tan lejos. El frio en mis pies me causo escalofrió al parecer estaba sin zapatos…ñee Sasuke me los debió quitar.

Pase los últimos diez minutos con mi mejor y fiel amigo WC, siempre que lo necesito está ahí esperándome sin moverse.

"_claro idiota, ellos no se mueven y si lo hicieran sacarían patas y correrían lo más lejos posible de ti" _

Creo que la razón se la lleva. El caso es que cuando salí del baño Sasuke estaba hi de pie mirándome como quisiera preguntarme que qué me había pasado. Tan bien lo conocía que no es necesario que hable.

"_Casi nunca lo hace"_

_2-0 ganando: parte inteligente y razonable, perdiendo: sentimentalismo y estupidez._

Touche.

-Hmp. ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto con un poco de preocupación. La intención es lo que cuenta no?

-No nada, solo que algo no me cayó bien y lo devolví- respondí desinteresada mientras me sentaba en la cama y junto a mi Sasuke hacia lo mismo.

Elevo una ceja en forma de que no me creía.

-En serio, no es nada, tan solo me comí…unos chocolates…que no me cayeron bien!- no sabía que decir, pero de pronto un antojo del helado que había comprado apareció ferozmente pero no dije nada al respecto.

-Hmp- musito no muy convencido de mi respuesta.

Tenia que salir de esa situación antes de que el dijera algo así que seguro Ino me ayudaría con esto.

-Yo me voy- avise- Quede de encontrarme con Ino y Hinata- mentí. Siempre me muerdo los labios cuando miento, es algo incontrolable mas bien es como un _tic_. Así que me dirigí rápido a la puerta antes de que me descubriera.

-No te demores. Antes de las ocho aquí- dijo, más bien ordeno.

-Pareces mi papá- me queje haciendo mala cara.

-Soy tu marido- replico tranquilo- y… tampoco quiero que te pase algo- dijo en un susurro pero que pude escuchar perfectamente. Me dieron ganas de llorar por lo que dijo, casi nunca era tan abierto pero hacia su intento de hacerlo.

Malditas hormonas. Pensé.

Sentía mis ojos nublados y húmedos así que para que no me viera a punto de llorar me lance a sus brazos besándolo, haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio pero no nos caímos. Su hermoso cuerpo bien marcado y tonificado me dan ganas de….

_"¡Contrólate!"_ me grite a mí misma. Pero Sasuke no ayudaba en mucho. Me tenía firmemente ajustada de la cintura con sus brazos haciendo que el beso se tornara más agresivo y más apasionado.

-Sasuke… tengo que irme…- dije entre gemidos a la vez que besaba mi cuello delicadamente hasta que sentí como me mordía con un poco más de fuerza necesaria haciendo que suelte un gritillo de sorpresa. De verdad el embarazo me pone más sensible a la hora de hacer el amor.

-Pueden esperar- dijo entre mi cuello y su aliento me hizo cosquillas permitiéndole más acceso a mi cuello. paro con los besos y las mordidas algo que le agradecí internamente, pero su nariz empezó a recorrer mi cuello desde el mentón hasta la clavícula, su respiración pausada en mi nuca era como sentir los aires en un desierto. era placentero y sentía que quería cada vez mas de el.

_"¡Sakura!"_

Mierda. Me grite mentalmente, necesitaba ir con Ino y no me importaba un comino si estaba ocupada o no.

-Sasuke… enserio para…tengo que irme- intente ahogar mis gemidos mordiéndome el labio pero erra mucha la tentación. Delicadamente se separó de mí y bufo de molestia. Ya era la segunda vez que lo intentaba y yo no se lo permitía.

-Está bien- suspiro- pero enserio, aquí antes de las ocho- dijo serio mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Si _papi _- dije con sorna en forma de despedida y antes de salir de la habitación lo escuche gruñir.

El trayecto a la casa de Ino no fue tan largo, era solo ir unas calles más abajo y llegaba, menos mal iba en carro si no, no iría ni siquiera en la mitad de la mitad.

Me prepare mentalmente para decirle a Ino la gran noticia, pero antes de lograr terminar la frase yo ya estaba dentro del apartamento de Ino ¿Cómo? No lose ¿Cuándo? Tampoco lo sé. Parecía por arte de magia. Ya antes de saludar a Ino las palabras salieron de mi boca.

-Estoy embarazada- Los ojos de mi rubia amiga se abrieron de par en par mirándome con cara de asombrada y de indignación.

Y ahora ¿Habré hecho lo correcto diciéndole a Ino? Tal vez si, después de un cuestionario y un sermoneo de porque fui tan mala amiga.

**_Continuara…._**

* * *

_Que les pareció? creo que debí haber dicho que era un AU pero se me olvido, lo siento. el caso es que les haya gustado y me sigan apoyando con esta y otras de mis historias. comenten que les pareció. pueden ser criticas buenas o malas (Tampoco es para que me critiquen)_

_Bueno gracias a todos los comentarios a los cueles les gusto el prologo._

_Sayonara ^^  
_


	3. 2 mes

**_2 mes…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sakura_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Después de una semana de pedirle perdón a Ino por no haberle contado sobre mi embarazo y no confiar en ella –según Ino –por fin logre que me perdonara y me ayudara sobre cómo decirle a Sasuke sobre mi estado.

-De verdad frente de marquesina eres una paranoica- volvió a decirme Ino por séptima vez. Nos encontrábamos en su casa. Como siempre Sasuke estaba en su trabajo y yo en el mío, claro solo que hoy pedí el día libre estaba agotada mentalmente y no tenía cabeza para nada así que preferí descansar que arriesgar la vida de un paciente por estar pensando en mí.

-No soy paranoica, solo soy prevenida- replique por…séptima vez. A veces Ino no se cansa de repetir las cosas y por qué ella no se cansa no significa que los demás no lo hiciéramos. Ella estaba preparando un té de manzanilla en la cocina mientras que yo estaba en el mesón mirándola moverse de un lado a otro haciendo que me mareara por tantas vueltas que daba pero prefería no moverme estaba cansada de tanto mareo y nauseas, comer y luego vomitar me está hastiando tal vez desde un inicio es algo 'normal' para las futuras madres pero ya llevo casi tres semanas con esto, me preguntaba ¿cuánto más tardaría en pasar los síntomas? Sé que no es de un día para otro o de la noche a la mañana pero solo pedía un breve descanso.

-Pero ¿prevenida de qué? Quiero decir, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?- pregunto sirviéndome en una tasa el dichoso té y luego se sirvió en su tasa.

-Es que… ¿si se lo toma mal? ¿Y si no quiere tener hijos? ¿Si no quiere ser padre?- empecé a inundar a Ino con tantas preguntas que ni yo misma sabía que responder.

-¡Ya se!- grito de repente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos para después salir corriendo a la sala a buscar no sé qué.

-Aja…si…dile a Tenten…no lo sé…vengan rápido es una urgencia de chicas- escuche decir a Ino y pensé que estaba hablando por teléfono y así fue después de que regreso a la cocina con el teléfono en sus manos sonriendo como si fuera una chiquilla acabando de cometer una travesura y esperando a que pasara algo malo.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- me atreví a preguntar. La sonrisa de Ino ya me estaba causando miedo pero antes de recibir una respuesta ella salió de la cocina y yo por estúpida y conseguir una respuesta me levante muy rápido y antes de darme cuenta estaba en el umbral de la cocina apoyándome contra la pared. Toda mi vista se tornó borrosa y la cabeza me dolía horrores, sentía que en cualquier momento me estallaría como un huevo estampado contra el suelo. Mis piernas flaquearon y me sentía débil.

-Sakura!- escuche el grito de Ino y vi una mancha borrosa de purpura y rubia dirigiéndose hacia mi corriendo. Caí de golpe al suelo sintiendo mi espalda recorrer por la fría pared para terminar con un doloroso golpe en mi trasero. Instintivamente cerré los ojos sin hacer presión y regularice mi respiración haciendo que disminuyera el dolor en mi cabeza y dejara de sentir que todo se movía y daba vueltas. En estos momentos agradezco ser médico sino, juraría que estaba tirada en el suelo desmayada por el dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura ¿Estas bien?- pregunto mi amiga preocupada agachándose y tocando mi brazo para mirar mi presión.

-Si solo un…ligero mareo- respondí aun sin abrir mis ojos.

-¿¡Ligero!?- grito y eso que mi furia apareciera.

-No grites- riñe molesta, mi cabeza no estaba para gritos y escándalos menos de mi amiga dramática.

-Lo siento- abrí mis ojos para recuperar la noción del equilibrio.

-No, no lo sientes, yo si- dije molesta y con el ceño fruncido. Me levante realmente enojada y me senté en el sofá más cercano que tenía. Lo bueno es que el mareo se fue pero el dolor de cabeza parecía aumentar además de que Ino no es una buena compañía, no porque no la quería sino porque su escandalo me iba a sacar de mis casillas.

-Oye no es para que me contestes así frentona- me regaño y se paró en frente de mi con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces deja de gritar-masculle y podía jurar que mi ira se notaba a varios kilómetros ya que Ino no dijo nada más y se fue atraer la tasa de té que había preparado y que para estas circunstancias ya estaría frio.

-Lo Siento, no sé qué me pasa…-murmure, me sentía culpable, últimamente tenia cambios de humor muy drásticos. Agache la cabeza mirando el suelo y cuando me di cuenta Ino sonrió con ternura y comprensión pero aun así no dijo nada. La tenía en frente con la tasa de té que me había preparado, sonreía con comprensión y de corazón se lo agradecí.

-No te preocupes es normal en tu estado- dijo Ino sorprendiéndome, no creía que Ino me fuera a responder con esa tranquilidad en otras ocasiones se abra puesto enojada

El silencio inundo la habitación pero en vez de ser incomodo resulto siendo un gran apoyo para mí, no había mucho que decir y ninguna de las dos quería decir algo. Sin querer empecé a sollozar, me sentía triste y no sé porque, además de que eso me saca de mis casillas.

-¿Que tienes?- me pregunto Ino tranquila pero a la vez alarmada, empecé a llorar con más fuerza y aun no sabía la puta razón. Son las hormonas Sakura, tranquila. Me recordé a mí misma para evitar llorar aún más

-No lo sé-respondí entre sollozos- tal vez sean las hormonas- susurre un poco más calmada e Ino comprendió. Sentía que en mi garganta se hacía un nudo, quería hacer toda una rabieta y ese nudo se empezó a desatar, llorar como cuando tenía cinco años y no me compraban lo que yo quería. Caprichosa. Me dije a mi misma. Así que saque fuerza y no lo deje Salí.

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera decir alguna palabra el timbre del departamento resonó por la habitación. Ino casi rebota por todo el apartamento por la felicidad que irradiaba.

-Llegaron!- grito la rubia mientras que abría la puerta de su departamento.

Hinata y Tenten aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta algo cansadas y agitadas, parecían como si hubieran venido corriendo.

-Hola chicas- salude a ambas y de repente las ganas de llorar desaparecieron y un ataque de felicidad llego a mí. Ambas dejaron de respirar entrecortado y se adentraron en el apartamento para así descansar un rato. En cuanto tocaron el sofá ambas se acostaron y un jadeo de cansancio se hizo presente.

Después de un rato pudieron responderme, claro ya sin jadear.

-Hola…Sakura- Dijeron al unísono.

-Y ¿Qué las trae por acá?- pregunte algo confundida pero antes de que alguna me respondiera apareció Ino con dos vasos de agua para cada una. Estuvieron a punto de lanzarse a Ino como si fuera la última gaseosa en el desierto; acabaron el vaso en cuestión de segundos y el silencio volvió a reinar la habitación.

-No me lo van a creer… pero ¡Sakura está embarazada!- grito eufóricamente y yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, se suponía que nadie tenía que saber sobre mi embarazo, y lo primero que hace Ino es gritarlo.

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron las dos sorprendidas casi que hasta escupen el vaso de agua por la impresión. Ambas chicas giraron la mirada hacia mí y me sentí intimidada. ¿Qué es que acaso nunca habían visto a una mujer en su segundo mes de embarazo?

-¿Es enserio Sakura-chan?- pregunto Hinata aun sorprendida, luego sentí unos delgados brazos rodearme por el cuello y me di cuenta de que la ojiperla me estaba abrazando.

-Te felicito Sakura- esta vez fue el turno de Tenten para abrazarme.

-Si es cierto, estoy empezando el segundo mes- respondí contenta.

-Es genial ¡la frentona tendrá un hijo!- dijo Ino feliz mientras se acercaba a nosotras con una sonrisa.

Las cuatro nos sentamos en la sala y empezamos a hablar sobre sus maridos y sus vidas hasta que toco el tema central de la visita 'inesperada'

-Y ¿Sasuke ya sabe?- pregunto Tenten.

-No…- respondí tímidamente.

-Y ¿porque aún no sabe?- esta vez fue el turno de Hinata.

-Bueno pues…- intente hablar pero termine titubeando, me sentía presionada, no por ellas sino por cómo hacerle para que Sasuke se entere.

-La frentona tiene miedo- respondió Ino por mí. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía la fulmine con la mirada. No tenía miedo…bueno solo un poco.

-¿Miedo de que?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hinata y Tenten con una mirada de completa confusión.

-Más que miedo, es porque no sé cómo decirle- me atreví a responder. Después de todo ellas tres son mis mejores amigas y mi desahogo cuando lo necesito.

-Sigo insistiendo que le digas ya- opino Ino a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. En vez de ser una opinión pude haber jurado que me lo estaba ordenado a lo que yo bufe como respuesta.

-Ino tiene razón Sakura, Sasuke debe saber. Cuanto antes mejor- apoyo Tenten a la rubia.

-Se supone que me deben poyar y dar ideas, no reprocharme- respondí con el ceño fruncido y con los moflete inflados. Tal cual actitud de niña. Últimamente había tomado es actitud aunque no fuera tan seguido pero de vez en cuando se me salía y no me daba cuenta.

-Y te apoyamos Sakura-chan- dijo Hinata. Por fin alguien me comprendía.

-Gracias Hinata- e sonríe con ternura y ella me la devolvió-

-Yo sigo insistiendo en que le digas ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?- pregunto Ino relajadamente mientras que yo estaba que la estrangulaba. ¿¡Cómo es que ella puede ser mi mejor amiga!?

-Yo opino lo mismo- mi mirada se fijó en la castaña que tenía el dedo índice levantado como si me estuviera dando una lección.

-Suena fácil pero no lo es- dije con el ceño fruncido- Ninguna de ustedes esta en mi lugar, así que les pido compresión…-

-Y te comprendemos Frentona- me interrumpió Ino.

-Tú no estás en mi lugar- la apunte con el dedo- ¿Cómo le dirías a Sai que estas embarazada?-

-Fácil cuando llegue al orgasmo- respondió tranquila y despreocupada. Hinata y Tenten se sonrojaron a diferencia de mí, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a la actitud de la rubia pero no por eso me dejo de sorprender su respuesta.

-¿En el orgasmo?- levante una ceja en forma de confusión. No le voy a decir Sasuke en pleno orgasmo.

-Si, simple cuando estén en la cama haciendo...- explico mientras movía las manos como si estuviera hablando de clases de frutas.

-Si Ino esa parte la entendí- la interrumpí antes de que me dirá más detalles y antes de que Hinata y Tenten terminaran por ser un tomate – me refiero a que no le voy a decir a Sasuke que va a ser padre en pleno orgasmo Ino- dije con obviedad.

-Para mí sería la mejor opción- siguió opinando Ino. Dirigió su mirada a la pared donde estaba el reloj.

-El caso es que le tienes que decir- dijo Tenten un poco menos colorada.

-Porque no mejor vamos a la casa de Hinata, Sai no demora en llegar y no queremos que se entere- opino mi amiga rubia mientras se encaminaba por su chamarra y bolso. Iba a decir que no pero la castaña y la pelinegra se adelantaron en recoger sus bolsos y encaminarse a la salida mientras que yo no me movía del sofá. ¿Porque nunca algo me podía salir bien?

-Sakura te esperamos- dijo apurada Ino y como no si todas ya estaban listas y yo llevaba como cinco minutos quieta como una porcelana. Mi vista se fijó en un punto indefinido y empecé a respirar grandes bocanadas de aire intentando que no me den nauseas. Mis amigas me miraron confundida como si estuviera en otro planeta y antes de que aluna dijera algo Hinata fue mi salvación.

-Tiene nauseas- aviso a amabas chicas y ambas comprendieron por qué no me levantaba- respira y cuando estés bien nos vamos- me dijo con comprensión mientras que a las tres las tenía al lado.

Agradezco el tener amigas tan comprensivas –bueno algunas– pero aun así siguen siendo mi mejor compañía.

Cuando deje de sentir nauseas me pude levantar y recoger mis cosas para ir a la casa de Hinata, lo más probable es que Naruto ni ninguno de nuestros maridos estuvieran en casa. Ninguna de las chicas trajo auto y el de Ino estaba en el taller reparándolo así que no tuvimos de otra que coger un taxi. Durante el trayecto empezamos a hablar del bebe que vendría y me sentía muy emocionada con solo saber que tendría a un hermoso bebe en mis brazos, poder consentirlo y mimarlo. A la vez que ellas hablaban yo acariciaba mi –aun– plano vientre y sonreí alegremente.

Las chicas empezaron a hablar si era niño o niña, cual nombre le pondrían, que le comprarían y quien sería la madrina, hasta llego un punto en que se pusieron a pelear por quien sería la afortunada, hasta Hinata se metió en la discusión. Durante todo el trayecto no dejaban de hablar del bebé y el conductor del taxi estaba cada vez más confundido.

Cuando llegamos aún seguían hablando del tema y gracias a eso me empezaba a doler la cabeza.

-De verdad me alegra mucho que estés embarazada- dijo Hinata mientras abría la puerta de su casa y nos daba paso para adentrarnos. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una voz me detuvo.

-¿Quién está embarazada?- esa voz masculina, era conocida para mí y cuando fijo mi mirada en esa persona casi caigo de la impresión. Era Neji el que había preguntado.

Todas nos congelamos en nuestro lugar y el bolso de las tres caí al suelo haciendo que el golpe resonara por el cuarto. Me sentí estúpida al no tener un bolso el cual tirar y que hiciera coro con los demás o mejor aún, pegarle a Neji con él y dejarlo noqueado mientras salíamos corriendo.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se quedó sorprendida al igual que todas nosotras no solo estaba Neji, sino que también Naruto, Sai y…Sasuke.

Mierda! ¿Qué no se suponían que estaban trabajando?

-Que no se supone que estabas trabajando Sakura-chan?- y la gran bocota de Naruto tenía que abrirse. Porque no se metía un palo por la boca para haber si se atragantaba y deja de ser tan bocón.

Por más que quise responder no me salía ni un solo sonido de mi garganta y sentía que cada vez mi cara se ponía más pálida. Al ver a Sasuke con una ceja levantada y con el ceño levemente fruncido pidiendo una explicación. Ino se percató del momento tan incómodo que estábamos pasando los ocho así que decidió ayudarme.

-Tenten está embarazada- respondió, unos cuantos segundos hubo un silencio incomodo en el cual las miradas de los hombres se giraban hacia Tenten que esta vez era ella la que estaba pálida casi como la leche. Neji abrió los ojos y su boca hacia una perfecta 'O' mirando a Tenten con sorpresa.

-Descuida- me murmuro Hinata sin que nadie más escuchara. Esa pequeña y corta palabra llego a tranquilizarme haciendo que me relajara.

-Yo…yo…yo- Tenten estaba más trabada que un disco compacto y se notaba que estaba en una situación aún pero que la mía.

-¡Felicitaciones 'dattebayo!- grito Naruto haciendo que todos nos dispersáramos un poco de esa tensión tan incómoda. El rubio salto a un hombro de Neji y esperaba a que el castaño lo quitara con un gruñido o con un golpe como siempre lo hacia Sasuke. Nunca sucedió lo que todos esperábamos, Neji seguía en estado de shock Y Tenten seguía titubeando.

-Así que ¿embarazada eh?- pregunto una voz sexy y grave detrás de mí. Me cuerpo se tensiono y la piel se me erizo con tan solo tenerlo detrás de mí, gire sobre mis talones encontrándome a Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina que derretiría a cualquier mujer y las haría sentir un orgasmo sin que las tocase.

Sasuke se inclinó para darme un casto beso en los labios el cual yo correspondí feliz y a la vez alegre de que me liberara de la tensión.

-Sasuke…-susurre- ¿No deberías estar trabajando?- pregunte un poco más calmada ignorando a los demás.

-Hmp. Eso debería decirlo yo-dijo serio.

-Pues yo pregunte primero- reproche mientras que le sacaba la lengua en forma infantil. Y ahí va otra vez… Sasuke levanto esa sexy y prohibida ceja confundido.

-Soy el jefe- fue lo único que me respondió, ¡Oh pero claro! Estoy hablando con Uchiha Sasuke el dios todo poderoso.

-Bueno pues yo… pedí el día libre- respondí con la verdad y con una sonrisa para que sea más creíble aunque esta no fue forzada sino que fue sincera.

-Hmp- se acercó lentamente a mi rostro que estaba levemente sonrojado, después de casi un año de matrimonio seguía siendo tímida en cuanto a afecto se trata. Finalmente sus labios tocaron los míos llenándome de una deliciosa sensación, eran suaves y húmedos además de que tenían un delicioso sabor a menta, saber que eran solo míos me fascinaba aún más sentir esa sensación, sentir recorrer esos labios por toda mi piel y por todo mi cuerpo me excitaba; de repente me dio un raro antojo de…chocolate. ¡Carajo!

Me separe lentamente de el para evitar que descubriera que tenía alguna sensación extraña y por suerte no se dio cuenta, además de que el oxígeno le hacía falta a mis pulmones. El esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al igual que yo, esa fina sensación nunca iba a cambiar y cada vez mas era mejor. Cuando nos separamos completamente nos volvimos a integrar con los demás y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho.

-Yo…yo…yo…- Tenten seguía titubeando mientras que Ino y Hinata trataban de hacerla reaccionar con pequeñas bofetadas y con leves movimientos pero ninguna de esas la hacía reaccionar. Neji estaba igual o peor que ella.

-Emba…emba…emba… - seguía tartamudeando parecía que estaba haciendo un rap de_ cumbia _ en vez de decir alguna otra cosa. Naruto y Sai eran aún más agresivos que las chicas, Naruto le estaba jalándole el cabello y Sai dándole bofetadas, solo que estas si eran un poco más fuertes.

Después de muchos intentos en los cuales ambos reaccionaron y se tranquilizaron, Neji dijo que hablaría con Tenten en casa pero aun así la beso con euforia. Después de eso los ocho nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar de trivialidades hasta que el idiota de Naruto me dijo:

Todos nos encontrábamos en la sala del matrimonio Uzumaki-Hyuga cada uno con sus respectivas a parejas y aunque yo no intentara demostrarlo mis nervios aumentaban cada que pasaba el tiempo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Neji, parece que no pierdes el tiempo- dijo picaron Naruto mientras que Tenten y Neji lo fulminaban con la mirada. El rubio ignoro las miradas y se dirigió a Sasuke haciendo que la tensión en mi cuerpo se notara. Con sigilo me aparte de Sasuke pareciendo algo casual pero un ligero mareo no me lo permitió, preferiría quedarme quieta y esperar a que pasara.

-Y tú teme, ¿todavía no le has apuntado Sakura-chan? Ya sabía yo que estabas mal- se burló del azabache a la vez Sai y Neji reían, claro que no tan exagerada como Naruto. Todas las chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia mí haciendo que la tensión en mi cuerpo aumentara.

_"¿¡Que no pueden ser más obvias!?_ Les grite mentalmente mientras les hacia señas para que dejaran de mirarme.

-Hmp lo que pase entre Sakura y yo no es de tu incumbencia- respondió enojado pero sin llegar a demostrarlo.

-Pero… ¿y no han pensado en tener hijos?- el silencio reino en la habitación esperando a que Sasuke respondiera a la pregunta pero conociéndolo seguramente solo respondería con su típico monosílabo.

-Si lo eh pensado- respondió dejándonos sorprendidos a todos- pero más adelante- dijo haciendo que mi pequeña luz de esperanza se desvaneciera.

-¿Por qué más adelante?- se atrevió a preguntar la pequeña de ojos perlados y si no fuera porque estaban todos reunidos ahí mataría a cada una de las personas presentes. ¡Porque no simplemente dejan el tema atrás!

-Porque…-Sasuke rodo los ojos y bufo de fastidio-…bueno quiero estar preparado y ser un buen padre- dijo en un murmullo y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Las palabras de Sasuke me llenaron de felicidad haciendo que mis amigas y yo soltáramos un tierno 'Awww' por la respuesta de Sasuke. Era lo más hermoso que había escuchado acerca del tema. Sentía que pronto iba a llorar y las lágrimas no tardarían en brotar, sabía que eran las malditas hormonas otra vez, no las podía controlar y ver a Sasuke tan tímido fue lo más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto.

-Pues deberías estar preparado dentro de unos nueve meses- las palabras de Ino me dejaron atónita. Estaba loca si creía que le iba a decir en ese preciso momento. ¿Quién la entiende? Primero: dice que Tenten está embarazada para "protegerme" y luego va y le dice a Sasuke –en una indirecta– que va a ser padre.

Sasuke levanto una ceja, diciendo que no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo y para mi salvación Hinata le dio un codazo muy bien disimulado pero del que me pude dar cuenta –ambas estaba juntas en un sofá–

-¿Porque lo dices?- pregunto Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa. A veces me pregunto cómo carajos Ino se pudo enamorar de él.

-Bueno… pues… que deberías irte preparando…- dijo Ino un poco adolorida por el golpe así que dejo de hablar para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. ¿Quién dijo que Hinata no sabía golpear?

-¿preparándome para qué?- pregunto aún más confundido el ojinegro. Sentía mis nervios florecer solo que podía jurar que esta vez estaba temblando y sudando por todo el cuerpo. No quería que se enterara así y la gran idiota de Ino va y le dice tremenda indirecta.

-Pues que, nunca se sabe cuándo puede llegar un bebe- respondió rápidamente Tenten al ver que el azabache me miraba aún más confundido.

-¿Pero porque nueve meses?- _y tu porque no simplemente no puedes dejar de preguntar y callarte de una puta vez_ les juro que no me faltaban ganas de golpearlo y dejarlo tirado pero cuando uno necesitaba que el Uchiha hablara él no lo hace, y cuando no necesitamos que hable, habla hasta por los codos.

-Bueno porque _tendremos _una experiencia con él bebe de Tenten- me apresure a responder y aunque no lo hice intencionalmente también le dije una indirecta, tal vez para alejar los nervios de mí y entrar más al tema.

Por fin mi marido dejo de hablar y se quedó calladito. Ino aun respiraba bocanadas de aire para llenar de oxigeno sus pulmones. _Exagerada_. Le dije mentalmente mientras me reía de ella.

-Por cierto Sakura-chan, deberías examinar al teme- empezó a reír y pude sentir como Sasuke gruñía y maldecía por lo bajo mientras ignoraba la mirada de todos los demás.

-¿Porque? ¿Estas mal?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Tal vez…-dudo un momento a la vez que su dedo índice se posaba en su barbilla recordando ya que pensar no está en su vocabulario.

-Cállate dobe- gruño Sasuke.

-Pues es que esta mañana salimos a desayunar y en vez de pedir su típico café amargo esta vez pidió un tazón de ramen- relato Naruto. Sus ojos mostraban alegría y burla mientras que la de Sasuke mostraba ira y molestia.

-¿Comer ramen?- pregunte- pero si Sasuke no come ramen, el único que come ramen eres tu- afirme.

-Yo también crei eso, pero me sorprendió cuando pidió dos tazones de ramen- busco apoyo en Neji y Sai y ambos respondieron con una afirmativa, volviéndose el nuevo objetivo de la fría y asesina mirada de Sasuke.

Todos miramos a Sasuke con los ojos abiertos. Es decir, el gran Sasuke Uchiha comiendo ramen cuando siempre decía que nunca lo iba a probar en su vida por que le parecía asqueroso ver como Naruto se atragantaba con eso.

-Solo fue un antojo. No volverá a suceder- dijo fríamente.

_¿Un antojo?_ _Eso es raro…casualmente la única que tendría que tener antojos seria yo._

-Ese antojo lo debería tener otra persona- dijo indirectamente Ino que ya estaba recuperada de su golpe pero no tardaría en recibir otro de mi parte. Todos la miraban extraño no sabiendo a lo que se referían, las únicas que sabíamos éramos Hinata, Tenten, Ino y yo

-Deberíamos comer algo- interrumpió Hinata. Ella siempre va a ser mi heroína en situaciones así.

Todos nos levantamos y fuimos a descansar un rato mientras que la comida estaba, obviamente los chicos aparte de nosotras que estábamos en la cocina preparando la cena.

Ino tenía razón, tarde o temprano se lo voy a tener que contar a Sasuke y no me importa que esté preparado o no, dentro de 7 meses será padre… solo espero ser yo una buena madre.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_Bien e aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia, veo que les gusto mucho así que la continué. En el próximo capitulo Sasuke se enterara que es papa y **me gustaría que me dijeran como quisieran que se enterara, no importa que sea de la forma mas loca**, solo quiero su opinión y tal vez alguna de esas se una buena manera._

_Sayonara :3_


	4. 2 12 mes

**_2 ½ mes…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Sakura_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de lo ocurrido con todo del embarazo falso de Tenten me sentí muy culpable, aunque fuera culpa de Ino la involucrada en todo esto era yo. Después de todo un mar de lágrimas logre que Tenten me perdonara aunque me dijo que no era necesario por qué haría lo que fuera necesario por ayudarme.

La castaña no le ha podido perdonar a Ino lo que le hizo, después de decirle que estaba embarazada –supuestamente– según ella, Neji ha tenido muchos cuidados con ella y a muy pesar de mi amiga le toca fingir que está embarazada.

Como hoy por ejemplo…

-¿Te sientes bien?- volvió a preguntar el ojiperla por décima vez en el día. Hasta yo ya estaba exasperada por escuchar la misma pregunta cada 5 minutos. Solo esperaba que cuando Sasuke se enterara no fuera tan…molesto.

-Si Neji, me siento bien- volvió a responder mi amiga rodando los ojos. Si así era con nosotros, no me imagino como será en su casa.

Agradecía eternamente a Tenten por no descubrir mi secreto y que le dijera en todo lo que necesitara. El tema de Ino era algo más complicado, hablaban como siempre pero Tenten aún no la había perdonado y eso era algo que sacaba de quicio a la rubia cuando la ignoraba, no todo el tiempo tienes que estar fingiendo un embarazo y compadezco a Tenten.

-¡Sakura-chan!- me llamo Naruto agitando una mano en frente de mi rostro, creo que eh estado mucho tiempo perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Dime- le respondí cariñosamente mostrándole una tierna sonrisa y el me devolvió el gesto. Intentaba disimular como que no le había oído, algo que era prácticamente imposible porque era muy gritón que hasta podía jurar que se escuchaba en otro continente. Ahora entendía a Sasuke cuando decía que era muy escandaloso.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunto._ "¡Mata a ese marica!"_ Ahora no solo era Neji sino era Naruto el que preguntaba…un momento, se supone que eso se lo debería preguntar a Tenten no a mí. Ella es la que está embarazada no yo, o bueno si pero no lo sabe.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunte curiosa frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque últimamente has estado más rara que el teme- "_¿Yo? ¿Rara? ¿Con que se refiere a 'rara'?_ "me preguntaba internamente, si era algo torpe y un poco –muy– despistada pero no era para tanto ¿O sí?

-¿A qué te refieres? Y ¿Cómo así que más rara que Sasuke?- inquirí medio molesta. Perfecto, lo que me faltaba. Ahora no solamente yo era la rara en todo esto sino que también lo era Sasuke.

-Hmp. Olvida lo que dijo el dobe- dijo molesto Sasuke al lado mío.

Todos nos encontrábamos en la casa de los Hyuga –no de Naruto sino de Neji– comiendo al aire libre, según Tenten para que estuviéramos más tiempo afuera que encerrados. Al inicio todos se negaron aunque estuviera haciendo un día hermoso, pero en cuanto menciono su embarazo ya todos tenían la comida y los platos afuera en el césped. En realidad Tenten lo hizo por mí, estaba algo mareada y pensé que estar afuera un buen rato no me caería mal y eso la castaña lo noto.

-¡Pero sabes que lo que digo es cierto Teme!- se quejó 'razonablemente' Naruto. Todos teníamos cara de confusión, nadie entendía nada y la relación de ellos dos era de lo más extraño del mundo. Al inicio de conocer a Sasuke lo creí gay por estar tanto tiempo con Naruto y sus discusiones de pareja, como yo lo llamaba, pero luego me entere que no era gay y que si lo fuera nunca se metería con un dobe como lo era Naruto, lo mismo dijo el rubio solo que este dijo: "_Nunca me metería con el Teme-suke, su pene es tan chico que ni me debe caber" _grito en toda la facultad prácticamente ofendiéndose a el mismo. De verdad era un idiota.

-Cállate-gruño molesto el azabache. Al parecer no quería que se tocara el tema delante de todos nosotros y lo entendía, Sasuke era muy reservado y muy pocas veces en las que se abría frente a todos nosotros, tal vez solo con sus amigos y conmigo.

-¿A qué se refiere Naruto, Sasuke?- pregunte mirándolo seriamente. Me preocupaba que algo le pasara Sasuke. Además él no es de las personas que se enferma muy seguido, así que si lo hace es porque es algo serio

-No es nada Sakura, solo olvídalo- respondió frio.

-Pues lo siento Sr. _No-me-pasa-nada-porque-soy-perfecto_ por preocuparme- respondí altanera. Su tono de voz con el que me respondió me había enojado un poco, odiaba cuando usaba ese tono conmigo y él lo sabía perfectamente. Yo solo me preocupo y el me ignora.

-Ese no es el caso- respondió un poco más calmado, pero eso no bajo mi furia.

-¿Entonces cuál es?- le pregunte yo algo impacientada por saber que le pasaba.

-Últimamente el Teme ha estado de lo más raro. Come como vaca y duerme en el trabajo- comento riéndose igual que los demás a excepción de Sasuke y de mí-, también la vez pasada caminamos unas dos manzanas hasta un restaurante porque no quiso ir en auto y término todo fatigado, además de que casi llora porque le sirvieron café late negro en vez _cappuccino_ - termino de decir recordando algunas cosas y haciendo caras raras, creo que hasta yo misma las hice.

¿Sasuke comer como vaca? ¿Dormir en el trabajo? ¿Cansado por caminar? ¿Preferir el _cappuccino _en vez del café negro? ¿¡Llorar!?

¡POR KAMI! Mi marido estaba muy enfermo. El de vez en cuando come y si lo hace son solo tomates, siempre está atento en el trabajo, NUNCA se cansa por hacer ejercicio, siempre le gustaron las cosas amargas y no dulces y en mi vida eh visto llorar a Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿¡Enserio!?-gritaron casi todos al mismo tiempo. Hasta Hinata estaba sorprendida por el cambio de Sasuke, es nadie en su vida lo había visto actuar de esa forma tan extraña, ni siquiera su hermano Itachi –o tal vez si pero nunca lo supe–.

-Tsk. Eres un estúpido dobe-dijo molesto Sasuke fulminando con la mirada a Naruto que solo reía nerviosamente no queriéndose imaginar lo que le hiciera el azabache.

-Deberías ir al médico- sugirió Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa mientras que Ino le daba la razón asintiendo exageradamente, aunque yo sabía que con ese "asentimiento" era una patética indirecta hacia mí, sino no estaría mirándome a mí.

-Para eso esta Sakura- dijo Tenten sugiriéndome y aunque no sé si lo que me quería decir era que de verdad le dijera a Sasuke o si quería que de verdad lo revisara. Algo que sinceramente no entendí.

-No voy a ir al médico ni mucho menos- hablo molesto Sasuke 'avisándonos'. Odiaba cuando Sasuke era muy orgulloso para aceptar la decisión de otra persona que no fuera él.

-Deberías ir Sasuke, tal vez sea algo grave- le dije suavemente en un susurro. No quería molestarlo pero tampoco quería dejar el tema plantado. Me preocupaba en verdad y si le pasaba algo seguramente entraría en muy mal estado.

-Hmp, dije que no voy a ir y punto- ordeno de mal genio soltándose de mi un poco brusco. Si antes estaba molesta, ahora lo estaba aún más. _¿¡QUIÉN SE CREÍA ESE PENDEJO PARA RECHAZARME!?_

Sin querer mis lágrimas se empezaron a notar y por más que trataba de contenerlas me era casi imposible. No eran lágrimas de tristeza sino más bien de frustración y rabia. La maldita actitud de Sasuke me tiene al borde de un colapso, no solamente me pone a mil mi temperamento sino también siento como mis mejillas se empiezan a teñir de rojo a causa de mi rabia.

-¡Hiciste enojar a Sakura-chan Teme idiota!- grito Naruto a _Sasuke-kun _algo nervioso. Estaba de pegarle una buena patada en las bolas al idiota de mi _esposo_ y castrarlo por ser tan frio y seco. ¡Yo solo quería ayudar! ¿¡Y es así como me lo paga!?

Un horrible y repentino dolor de cabeza apareció en mí, la presión en mi sangre iba en menos de 5 segundos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo intentando contener la ira. Después de eso un horrible mareo se apodero de mí, sabía que no me podía descontrolar así y tenía que mantener la calma.

-¡Sasuke, eso le hace daño a Sakura en su estado!- grito alarmada Ino. Mi cabeza daba vueltas por todo el lugar ¿O eran ellos? Ya ni sabía. Sentí como las manos de alguien se apoyaban en mi espalda intentando no caerme, sentía mis piernas flaquear y perder fuerza además de perder total sentido de orientación.

-¿Sakura te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Hinata y supe que era ella la que me estaba sosteniendo por detrás. Ino y Tenten también se acercaron hacia mí para ver cómo estaba. En realidad veía muy borroso pero intentaba no demostrarlo.

-Sakura, responde ¿Estas bien?- me dijo Tenten igual de preocupadas que las demás.

-S-si…no se preocupen es solo un _ligero _mareo- respondí en un susurro que perfectamente las tres escucharon y pudieron respirar tranquilamente. Después de unos dos o tres minutos logre tranquilizarme y ellas se pudieron tranquilizar.

-No deberías alterar así a Sakura, Sasuke- lo reprendió Tenten dirigiéndose a él. Sasuke, aunque no se me haya acercado se notaba que estaba muy preocupado por su rostro y sus ojos.

Ignorando el comentario de Tenten se acercó lentamente a mí y apoyo su mano en mi mejilla sosteniéndola. Yo no le alce la mirada, aún seguía molesta con él y después él fue el causante de todo lo que me había pasado hace unos cinco minutos. Su mano se deslizo hasta mi barbilla alzándome el rostro para que lo mirara. Tenía una cara seria pero en su mirada se notaba que estaba ¿asustado? Aun así no perdí detalle de su expresión, sabía que estaba sonrojada pero no se notaba ya que la presión aun corriera por mis venas.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto tranquilo aun mirándome a los ojos sin quitar su expresión.

-Sí. Ya dejen de preguntarme lo mismo- le respondí aun molesta con él. Porque se portara así de cariñoso conmigo en público no significa que lo perdonaría.

-Lo…siento- murmuro pegando su frente contra la mi cerrando sus ojos. Su expresión era de completa tranquilidad, toda preocupación había desparecido en su rostro y eso de alguna manera me pareció tierno. Sasuke no era de esas personas de demostrar afecto en público y cuando lo hacía era solo aún nuestros amigos aunque no fuera muy seguido.

-No te preocupes- le respondí en el mismo tono de voz con en que me había dicho.

Después de un rato así separo su frente de la mía y empezó a alejarse un poco para después sentarse a mi lado. Ya todo había pasado y todos nos encontrábamos tranquilos y disfrutando del aire libre. Seguíamos conversando de trivialidades, a veces riendo por las escenas de Naruto o por los sonrojos extremos de Hinata.

-Oye Ino ¿A qué te referías con el estado de Sakura?- pregunto Neji alzando una ceja. "_¿Justamente en este momento se tenía que acordar?"_ Me queje mentalmente. Siempre era Neji el que hacia las preguntas en el momento menos indicado.

Inmediatamente me puse tensa y puse mi cuerpo recto como un soldado; todas las chicas lo pudieron notar. Sentía como el aire me faltaba y mi cara se ponía roja de vergüenza, no era así como justamente había pensado que Sasuke se enterara. De hecho no había pensado en ninguna manera de decírselo.

-Etto…p-pues es que Sa-sakura…- titubeo Ino mientras sacaba gotas de sudor por todo su cuerpo. Se conocía a Ino por no ser tímida y ser muy directa con todo el mundo, así que titubear y sudar era algo muy sospechoso para todos.

-Sakura no está en un buen estado que se diga- hablo Hinata rompiendo la tensión que se formaba alrededor además de que dejo a Ino respirar tranquila.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Sai dirigiéndose a mí. Me puse más rígida de lo normal y Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso. ¿Ahora cómo le explicaba que estaba embarazada? _"espero salvarme de esta…"_ rogué mentalmente para que cayera un rayo y partiera a Sai por la mitad para luego enterrarlo y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Antes de que alguien respondiera o dijera algún sonido Sasuke se levantó del suelo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la casa de los Hyuga. Nadie entendía nada de lo que le pasaba a Sasuke, cuando escuchamos un suspiro por parte de Naruto todos giramos la mirada hacia él. De pronto el sabría algo. Me dije a mi misma.

-No otra vez…- murmuro frustrado dándose una fuerte palmada en la cara con su mano escurriéndola hacia abajo dejando ver su cara como si fuera la de _Pakkun_ –el perro de Naruto–

-¿Qué tiene Sasuke?- me atreví a preguntar por el raro silencio que se estaba formando esperando la respuesta del rubio.

-Pues…-dudo un momento-…últimamente ha estado de la más extraño 'dattebayo- se calló unos segundo para después seguir- Lo único que hace es comportarse como si no fuera él. Y esta semana ha estado vomitando todo lo que ha comido, ni siquiera cuando come ya está en el baño- dijo suspirando.

De verdad que estaba muy enfermo.

-Eso me hace recordar a alguien…- dijo indirectamente Ino mirándome. Yo solo le hice una mueca de lo más rara y ella abrió la boca indignadamente. Nos entendíamos.

Todos decidimos entrar a la casa de una buena vez. Sasuke no había aparecido y el sol ya se estaba ocultando, era tiempo de irnos a casa. Después de unos casi veinte minutos Sasuke salió del baño con una cara de cansancio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunte acercándome a él. Estábamos completamente solos en la sala. Neji y Tenten estaban en la cocina junto a Hinata y Naruto, yo preferí quedarme en el sofá descansando un rato.

-Un asco- me respondió bufando. Yo sabía lo que se sentía estar vomitando cada rato por mi actual embarazo y aunque eso fuera normal era algo que no me gustaba.

-¿Qué tienes Sasuke?- le pregunte directa. Ya me estaba cansando de esa actitud tan misteriosa de él. Sasuke se sentó en el sofá más grande atrayéndome hacia el con una mano y sentándome en sus piernas.

Me gustaba cuando tenía esa tierna actitud conmigo, me hace sentir segura y protegida. Lentamente me abrazo por la cintura acercándome a su rostro, pensé que me iba a besar pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando solo junto su frente con la mía, seguía mirándome cariñosamente y yo hice lo mismo. Un silencio se formó entre nosotros y no me importaba estar en una casa ajena, solo me importaba esta con Sasuke, en vez de ser un silencio incomodo era todo lo contrario. No necesitábamos hablar para entendernos, esperaría a que Sasuke me dijera que le pasaba y lo ayudaría en todo lo que fuera necesario.

-Yo…no lo sé- admitió en un susurro cerrando sus ojos mientras estrechaba más su mano en mi cintura. Rodee mis brazos en su cuello dándole apoyo de forma inconsciente lo acerque a mi pecho. Minutos después sentí como mi blusa se empezaba a mojar…Un momento… ¿mojar?

-Sasuke ¿Estas llorando?- le pregunte alarmada. Es que… ¿Uchiha Sasuke estaba llorando?

-No lo sé- me respondió en un sollozo. Si estaba llorando. Me respondí a mí misma- N-no sé qué… coño m-me…pasa- dijo molesto consigo mismo. Levanto su mirada hacia la mía y pude ver lo más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto en un hombre. Sasuke tenía las pupilas dilatadas y aunque no se notaran por su color de ojos se podía observar muy de cerca–como lo estaba yo– sus ojos estaban llorosos y con rastros de lágrimas, era algo enternecedor.

Unas ganas de llorar junto a él me invadieron y cuando menos me di cuenta yo ya estaba llorando como si no hubiera un mañana junto con Sasuke. Ambos abrazados llorando sin razón alguna. Patético.

-¿Po-porque…lloramos?- solloce apoyada en su cabeza mientras que la de él estaba entre mi pecho. A ambos nos invadían leves espasmos haciendo notar nuestra respiración irregular.

-N-no lo…se- me respondió de la misma manera en la que yo le había preguntado. ¿Enserio esto estaba pasando?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lloran?- pregunto Sai mirándonos como si fuéramos bichos raros.

-¿Qué acaso uno ya no puede llorar libremente?- pregunte molesta fulminándolo con la mirada. ¡Hmp! Uno ya no tiene derecho de su libre expresión.

-N-no, no es solo que…- intento decir agitando nerviosamente pero en cuanto vio el rostro de Sasuke lleno de enojo salió corriendo como niñita de la sala.

-Es mejor que no vayamos- dijo Sasuke un poco más tranquilo. Sabía que se sentía humillado por la reciente escena que habíamos presenciado.

Después de todo hoy me entere que Sasuke es un maldito bipolar y que mañana iríamos al médico a primera hora del día, ¡le guste o no!

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_Hola :3, pues bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de_ **'Embarazada'**_ espero que les guste y me digan que tal les pareció__. Me gustaron mucho las ideas que me comentaron hasta me hicieron reír demasiado xD LOL. Muchas gracias por eso y espero que me las sigan comentando._

_El próximo capitulo será desde el punto de vista de Sasuke sobre lo que le pasa ea el y a Sakura._

_No leeremos en el próximo capítulo._

_Sayonara :D_


End file.
